It All Started With the Pocky Game
by Nami92
Summary: Arthur is finally getting time alone after a world meeting, until Alfred barges into his house with a box of Pocky. He refuses to leave until Arthur plays with him. FLUFF, Rate T just to be safe.


**DISCLAIMER****:** I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS NOR DO I OWN POCKY! THIS IS A FAN-FICTION!

Author's Note: So, I wrote this after seeing a flash on deviantart. I don't think It's really good, it's not my best work, but I'm working on it. I also have some good stories for this pairing. This is fluffy, if you don't like, then don't read! If there is OOC, it is not intentional.

**It All Started With the Pocky Game**

"At last," I sighed in relief. Finally, I was allowed to rest after such a long torturous day of th World Confference. I've never particularly enjoyed going to the world meeting, and odds are, I never will. The incompetent yelling of the countries at one another and the constant arguing never falls to make my head hurt like hell.

I was thankful, however, to be sitting at home quietly with a cup of tea, and my magical friends. Mr. Unicorn stood beside my chair nobly, the fairies lovely smiles welcoming me home, Flying Mint Bunny snuggling in my lap, and the others asking me how I was and if I needed anything. I love my magical friends, they are the only ones who will ever truly understand me.

"Mr. England, are you sure there isn't anything else I can get for you?" The miniture sized old man asked.

"No, Brownie," I answered, "That is all, thank you."

He nodded in response and went to go clean my things. Two of the fairies soon gained my attention, "Arthur! Arthur!" one said.

"How are you Milicent, Juliette?"

"Arthur! Will you come play with us? Juliette twirled.

"Not right now, perhaps later?"

They nodded and smiled warmly, "of course arthur, get your rest for now," said Milicent as they danced off.

Everything was perfect until I heard the door. The magical friends ran to hide.

"YO, ARTIE!"

I thought to myself 'oh no, please no...'

Yes, unfortunately in WAS the self-proclaimed hero, Alfred F. Jones. He had barged into my house uninvited AGAIN! Was him calling my cell phone 24/7 not enough? This was just rdiculous.

I was naturally very angry with him, and it must have shown on my face.

I was about to go tell him to get lost, when I saw that he had a small red box in his hand that I had seen during my visits to Kiku.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? How did you get in here?"

Alfred smiled and held up the key to my house I had given him years ago, "with this!"

I grunted in annoyance, "Alfred, that's only for /emergencies/!"

He merely smiled, "this /is/ important." He held up the box that read 'Pocky' on the front. "I want to share these with you!" he gasped as if this were scripted, "We could play the Pocky game!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You came all the way here for /that/?"

"YUP!" he gave me a michievous looking smirk, "And I'm not leaving until you play the game with me!"

"Fine, but then you leave!"

We both sat ourselves on the sofa with the Pocky. Alfred explained the game and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright," he stuck one end of the cookie in his mouth, leaving the other for me, "bite it, Artie."

I bit the other end, breaking the small piece off and eating it.

"No no no! You don't bite it off! You're supposed to stay!"

"Alfred, this game is ridiculous."

He went right for the old puppy-dog trick. He made his eyes fill with tears and his bottom lip quiver. "B-b-but Artie… you said you'd play… please, just one time… please…"

I hate those damned puppy-dog eyes! It would have killed me to say 'no'!

"Fine," I answered.

Alfred smirked as he took a second stick in his mouth. I closed my eyes and reluctantly took the opposite end. His smirk grew larger, teasingly he poked my nose. I took a bigger bite in surprise and then didn't move any more.

I could hear him chomping the Pcky getting closer to my lips. I opened one eye to see that is face was so close to mine. My eyes widened, wanting to break off when he cupped his hands on my cheeks and passionately pressed his lips to mine. The stick cookie broke in the kiss.

It lasted only a moment, but it felt like longer than that. He broke off staring deep into my green eyes. My reaction was almost involuntary. I nearly tackled him, capturing his lips and kissing him back.


End file.
